


Trying

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Character Study, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: A shopping trip to Neverwinter takes a turn for the worse.





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while and now I'm tired of looking at it so I'm just gonna post it. Hope it's okay, it's my first TAZ fic. Let me know what you think. I hope the formatting isn't too atrocious, I'm not sure how this works :D  
> I'm on tumblr @ taztaas

They are on a shopping trip in Neverwinter. Taako is walking forward briskly with Angus in tow, he is an elf with a plan. They are on “a sacred quest for sick threads” because Taako has a date coming up and he needs something _new_. Angus tagged along hoping for a visit to the bookstore or maybe something related to his magic studies but just spending time with his teacher is fine too. Taako is a professional shopper and Angus can’t remember how many stores they’ve already visited but he knows that there are still many more left despite the huge amount of clothing, accessories, makeup, and whatnot Taako has already accumulated and stuffed into his Bag of Holding. Following Taako takes some concentrating because the elf is tall and his legs are really long and so are his strides, and he is not at all taking into account his protegé who is already ten years old but still a small boy. There are a lot of people in Neverwinter, it’s easy to get lost if you don’t pay attention.

Angus is struggling to keep up, but suddenly there is a huge group of people around him, they keep pushing him and shoving him and he can’t understand where all these people came from. He can barely see the purple wizard hat in the distance, moving away.

“Sir! Wait for me!” He tries to yell. “Taak-!”

Out of the blue, something hits the side of his head and he’s reeling a bit. Lifting a hand to feel the spot, he sees there is a little bit of blood on his fingers.

“Oh, ow…”

Again, someone rushes right by him, hitting him in the face with whatever they are carrying and that really hurts! His glasses fly off his face and he hears them being crushed to bits under many heels and his head hurts _a lot_ and he can’t see, everything is so blurry, and it’s starting to get hard to breathe. He knows he’s panicking but knowing that doesn’t help any and there are so many people and no one helps him, no one cares and he’s all alone and-

Out of nowhere, someone gruffly grabs his arm and starts pulling him away. The sudden movement is disorientating and dizzying. He feels sick but he can’t do anything but let himself be dragged away through the crowd. He can’t remember what he was doing, where he is. He doesn’t understand the situation but it doesn’t feel good, feel right, and he tries to pull away but it’s no use the other person is too strong.

“ANGUS!” He hears his name. Someone is shouting, who? He’s too out of it to remember where he is, how he ended up here and who he was with but he knows his name at least, and the voice is familiar somehow.

“Angus?!” He doesn’t know who that is but the voice makes him feel safe, it reminds him of something like home, something like-

“...Dad?” Angus mutters, confused, and his captor curses, tries to pick up their speed but someone is approaching fast, heels tapping on the cobblestone path, making him nervous.

“Hey, HEY THUG!” Angus is grabbed again, but the hand is smaller, the grip less violent - though still strong and he is being pulled out of his assailant’s crushing grip against a thin body draped in a black cape. Angus grabs that person and holds tight as their arm moves to hold his small shoulders protectively.

And Angus is sobbing in relief because he recognizes these bony legs, these purple 40 denier tights, this mauve skirt (length: flirty). He squeezes tighter because he knows this person. It’s Taako, from TV, the wizard, the reclaimer, his magic teacher and his -

_Father?_

“That’s _my boy_ who you’re dragging off. I’m giving you exactly half a second to explain yourself before I fry your face off.” Taako growls and Angus’ eyes are closed but right after he feels the warmth and hears the sound of a Fireball spell being cast at a close distance.  
“Too slow”, Taako says and immediately after there is a scream, there is a commotion and Angus hears Taako hiss “Shit, it’s the fantasy cops!” before he pulls the boy close to him. A spell is cast again (Angus recognizes it as Blink) before his eyes roll back and he’s _gonezo._

“Hey, Ango? Angles?”

When he regains consciousness, he finds himself sitting on a crate in some back alley of Neverwinter, with Taako kneeling in front of him, searching his eyes and touching his face gently with a damp cloth. He looks worried, and Angus is exhausted, tired to his bones and he starts crying again before he can stop himself. Taako’s brow furrows more and he looks like he doesn’t quite know what to do with this crying boy in front of him and Angus hates himself for making his teacher look like that but he can’t help it and he cries harder, he’s blubbering like a little kid and he hates it, but he was really scared and Taako reaches for him, rubs his hands over his little shoulders and arms in a shaky attempt at comfort.

“Oh pumpkin you know I’m shit at this guardian thing, I’m no good. I can’t believe they trust me to take care of you when I can hardly handle myself.” Angus sniffles, tries to calm down and Taako bites his lip before pulling the boy in an unsure embrace, a clumsy display of affection. Angus just hugs him back, glad to be held as he tries to regulate his breathing. When he has quieted, Taako lets him go and helps him back on top of the crate.

“I’m sorry baby,” Taako says quietly, brushes the last of the tears off Angus’ cheeks before gently settling a new pair of glasses on the boy’s face. Angus blinks and wonders briefly where the glasses came from, did Taako transmute them from something? Taako brushes some loose curls off of Angus’ face, tucking them behind his ears. He looks guilty.

“I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you behind for such a stupid reason. Here I am making a beeline for the shoe shop while some fucking creep tries to take my magic boy away…” Angus sniffs and gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile, and Taako shakily smiles back. Taako reaches for his hand and Angus grabs it, hopping off the crate. They are okay. They are not perfect, but they are okay. Taako is trying and that is more than enough for Angus.

“Let’s go home boychik.”


End file.
